magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nlaea
Nlaea, or know as Nlaea the Pyromac, is an Elf princess of House Horn. She is the daughter of Galan, brother of Heaelon. She was a powerful and gifted magician who specializes in elemental magic and is the creator of many elemental spells that is still used. She invented Ice Magic. She is the author of the Heart of Fire and The Way of Ice. She was a commander in the 2nd Elvish-Dwarf war and then became the second captain of the Knights of Heaelenon. S She is one of the most famous Elf women in history. She has a song and a story in the Mythopia. History Birth and childhood Nlaea was the last child born to Galan. She was born and raised in Castle Djurin. She was always outgoing but was also serious in her education and proved to be very gifted in magic. Nlaea forced herself in to be trained like her brother. She was also a gifted fighter and became a valubale member when it comes to Ork skirmishes. She and Aymar had a rocky relationship but she had a wonderful relationship with her father. She was also very close to her cousins when she was able to see them. Second Elven-Dwarf War At age 45 Nlaea was a member at the Emerald Palace court. She was an advisor to her Uncle. She also used the college to help advance her education. She has evolved her elemental magic and has began expirementing on Ice magic in secret. She also slept around alot and even with her cousin Faelar When Heaelon died she attended the funeral. Once news gotten out of the Dwarven invasion she pushed action. Eventually after many loses of the local troops, King Silvyr authorizes a royal army with Galen at the lead. Galen raised a huge army for elf standards. Nlaea was entrusted an army and she combined it with her brother's army. She was in charge of the magicians units. After many arguments they decide to go free Jsack. Once they were able to siege it the two argued again on how to siege it. Aymar pushed for a patient hold them out siege while they send some forces to souround the nearby Underground Entrance. Nlaea wanted to rush it saying they need to set an outpost near the entrance and go fight of the other Dwarven army. They were successful but the Dwarves escaped out the city and trying to go back underground. Nlaea and her elite unit chased them until they got to the fields of the entrance. Nlaea and her unit then summon fire and combine it to create a dragon. The fire dragon then rushed the Dwarves burning all of them in their armour. The fields were completely burnt to the point of no return. When she gotten back to Jsack she argued again with her brother about Jsack and the method. They decide to split off with each other. Aymar will stay behind and handle things in the region while Nlaea goes and free other towns and castles. Nlaea and her army goes and free town and castles. Eventually a Dwarven army ambushed her and she was injured after an arrow manage to pierce her arm. She had to sit out the rest of the war in the nearest castle while she healed. Peace Time After the Battle of River Valley the Dwarf king surrender and a treaty was signed. She was in attendance for the treaty. After the war she rejected many wedding proposals saying she has more to do before she loses her freedom. Her father set up the Order of the Heaelenon Knights and she joined in a command position. During her time she started to write the ''Heart of Fire ''and began to experiment with her magic even further. She officially developed Ice magic and demonstrated it. Nlaea became even more famous and feared. She gotten pregneant with Faelar so they married to avoid a scandal. She gave birth and the son became stillborn. Her and Faelar actually became closes from it and she used the tragedy to develop her magic even further. She discovered a forbidden magic called Frozen Heart where you freezes a person heart. It became a couple of centuries before it is classified as Forbidden. Her father, Galan, died at the age of 375 and she was sad. She performed her magic at the funeral and she gotten to a huge fight with her brother at the end of the funeral. She gave up and let Aymar have Castle Djurin and Nlaea went to the Emerald Palace to accept the captain of OHK. As captain she evolved the magician division and she had an iron fist. One of the most famous stories is how she set down and Ork invasion by using Ice Magic to freeze them to surrendering. She then took hostages. King Silvyr died from a disease and his son Nieven took the throne. The Dwarves once again decide to invade. Third Elf-Dwarf War King Nieven was a disastrous of a King. While Heaelon was an inspiring ruler and Silvyr a charismatic diplomat who manage to keep relations with other Kingdoms good. Nieven was headstrong, over confident, and arrogant. King Nieven would constantly butt heads with Nlaea on ruling. A Dwarven city alliance decided to take matter in their own hands and break treaty. They declared war on Heaelenon and started to amass an army. Nlaea realizes the danger to the Kingdom petition the King to go down in the cities to attack them before their army can form up. King Nieven refuses and stating he wants the glory of war and battle. Nlaea then says the Knights are his and she goes to Castle Djurin to meet her brother. King Nieven marches an army to the western Dwarven entrance. Nlaea and Aymar finally talked after decades. She finally met her nieces and nephews. Aymar then famously said even with their disagreements they are family. King Nieven army marches and is surprise that no Dwarf have invaded. Until the entrance opens up and a massive Dwarven army swarms the King army. King Nieven lost badly especially against the Dwarves new armour. The Dwarves then marched back underground with the King as prisoner. News reaches Castle Djurin and Nlaea and Aymar rides to the Emerald Palace. An emergency meeting is placed and Faelar is regent in his brother place. Faelar reappoints his wife int he Knights captain position. Nlaea is then given permission to act to free the King. Nlaea gives half the Knights to her brother and Aymar then takes it to secure the Kingdom and fortify the underground entrances. Nlaea and her nephew Falwin marched an army to the western Dwarven entrance. There she trusted her nephew with the army and she alone went Undergrown. In Elvish history books all it says is that she went down there for a month and came back up with the King and when asked say she " Showed what its like to rain in an undergroud city". Nlaea went down there and tried to walk in the city peacefully but was stopped. She then used her magic to make it rain nonstop stating she will stop the rain when they will talk peacefully. It took a month but none of Dwarves could go outside and were getting sick from the unfamilar weather. Eventually they let her in. She travelled the Dwarven cities and studied them while traveling to the main city of the CDA. She made an agreement with the President that they'll ignore this disregard of the treaty if they'll release the King. She even made a new trade deal with the cities and would recognize them as long as the Dwarven Kingdom does not act on them. The president originally refused and ordered her arrested but she froze the entire room except for the president. The president made the deal and she unfroze them and took the King above ground. When she came up with the King they all traveled to the Emerald Palace to give news of the council. With a vote King Nieven was stripped of his power and he fled. Faelar was then appointed to become King. With the council haste Nlaea divorce with Faelar stating he needs sons and she can not do it. Nlaea then retires and starts to travel the human Kingdoms. Death and Legacy She dies in the human City-State Alveran. Her body is sent back to The Emerald Palace. Her brother grieved saying he thought he'll be the first to go. Faelar also grieved despite his wife. She was given a huge funeral and Aymar commisions a statue being built in Castle Djurin. Nlaea discovery in magic is still used today and she is thought in most magic schools. Her Ice magic has become popular and also some of her spells like Frozen Heart become forbidden. Nlaea has three stories in the Mythopia written about her. One of them is about her travels in the Human Kingdoms and the other is a poem about her fiercness in the war with a famous chorus about the Burnt Fields. There is also a poem about her neogations in the Dwarven cities. She has multiple statues. One in Castle Djurin, one in the Knights Castle, A huge one in the Western Dwarven Entrance, and one in the Emerald Palace. Notes * Ales has stated Nlaea is one of her heroes despite difference in war ethics. * Frozen Heart is one of the first few forbidden spells the Magic Council because its use in multiple assassinations. * Nlaea and Aymar for most of their lives did not like each other. They only made up after Nlaea quit the Knights. Her and Aymar haven't spoken for nearly a century * She lived up to around 350 years old. * Aymar dies a few years after. * One she met her Nieces and Nephews she manage to get a good relationship with them * Rumor has it Faelar's new wife forced Nlaea out of the Capital out of Jealousy. * Nlaea is also famous in the Human Kingdoms for teaching them Elvish magic and help come up with the blueprint of AMS. * Her name is eventually retired when the Mythopia is published. Category:Characters Category:Elf